


Formal

by knightswhosay



Series: 30 Days of Writing [7]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One scene from a mission where the team has been sent back into the 1700s. Artemis is getting dressed in period clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

Artemis stared back at herself in the mirror, hardly recognizing herself. The maid had done wonders: her hair was piled on her head in elaborate braids, her eyebrows were delicately plucked and darkened, her make up absolutely perfect, and the dress. The dress.

She wouldn’t have been surprised if a production crew was waiting outside this bedroom, and that she was the star of the newest Disney movie. It would probably wouldn’t be bad either. They could belong to a secret ninja clan, and she could overthrow him with her secret ninja skills, and then, finally, she and the son of the rival ninja clan could, well…

A young woman in a maid’s uniform came into the room. “It’s time to come out, my lady.” Artemis held her hands out to her sides, her body teetering as she walked backward a few steps.

“Are you alright, my lady?”

Artemis put her hands on her stomach. “I…I think I’m going to be sick.”

“It’s the corset. It takes a few days to get used to.” Suddenly, the maid held up her hands over her mouth.

“What? What’s wrong?”

The maid lowered them slowly. “You couldn’t be…with child, could you? You don’t look married, but with the way the red-haired gentlman—”

Artemis looked mortified. “No! No, that’s…that’s definitely not it. I haven’t…gotten that far before. Aren’t a little young to be married, anyway?”

The maid curtsied. “Excuse my rudeness, my lady. It’s just that the princess is getting married right after the new year, and she’s only turning fifteen next month.”

“Ew. I’d hate that,” she balked at the idea.

A loud hammering came on the door. “Artemis! Come on! It’s time to go to this ball thing!”

The maid, mortified, turned toward Artemis. “My lady, I don’t care he is from another time, no one should ever be so rude. Do I have your permission?”

“For what?”

“To chastise him.”

“You have my permission to do that forever.” Artemis grinned as the maid glided over to the door, opened it, and began lecturing Wally on manners. Slowly, Artemis followed her.

By the time she had gotten out of the room, Wally had started flirting with the maid, let alone being lectured on his manners. “Baywatch! Stop.”

“Jealous, Arte…Arty,” Wally’s words died on his lips when he saw her.

Artemis snorted. “Honestly, Wally, I don’t look that good. Besides, this is a pain to walk in and there’s no way to defend myself.”

Wally pouted. “You haven’t commented on my brilliant attire.”

“The wig’s kind of cute. And I guess your clothes color is less…mustardy. But Wally you wear spandex. The only thing you look better in is a sharp suit.”

“So…you’re saying I normally look good?”

Artemis looked back at the maid. “Save me, please.”


End file.
